The Haunted Past of Dimentio: Part 1
by Komuso
Summary: Dimentio recovers from the spark incident and asks his friends to help find his sister who ran away from their perfect freak parents. Can they save her? Will friendship be as strong as it ever was?


"Dimentio, you have a sister?" Mei-Lei asked surprised. "What does she look like? Do you know where she is?"

"Here, memories are easier to explain," Dimentio tells her grasping her hand.

_"Bubby, why does Mommy cut me? She says I'm a freak. Can you be my friend?" a girl asked probably around ten._

_"I will always be your friend! Dementia I love you very much. I will never let Mother or Father hurt you again. I promise. Now, do you promise to remember me?" Dimentio asked. He had a hat over his face with cut out eyes and mouth._

_"Otay! I promise!" Dementia giggled._

_"Now let's sleep, like sheep counting themselves," Dimentio says softly._

_He looks at his sister. Purple haired,a green eye and a blue eye. Skin ghostly pale. "Poor girl. Abused into insanity. Never again will they touch her!" Dimentio vowed._

_He took all of his sister's punishments. They pushed a knife into his flesh. He didn't yell. He winced, but never yelled._

_Dementia with her jester toy ran out of the house. _

_Soon, Dimentio did, too._

He pulled his hand away.

"I'm going to find her! Are you coming with me? Kai-Lai can come,too. First we are going to Flipside to the fortune teller. She'll tell us where to go," Dimentio planned.

"But first, I have to be let out of the hospital."

A doctor burst through the door. "Good news! You're being let out of the hospital!"

_**An hour later...**_

At Flipside, in the fortune teller place, Mei-Lei, Kai-Lai and Dimentio were waiting for all of the nonsense to pass.

"A place where someone knows well, but your time won't be swell. An event breaks something apart. Will the pieces ever mend?" she finished.

"It's at my old house! Something bad will happen... and something breaks? Oh well, we'll just have to find out!" Dimentio pieces together.

"Hello! Please come inside!" a woman with white blonde hair and blue eyes welcomed.

"Dimentio... darling, why do you have a mask? Show your face, sweetie!" his mother encouraged with fake politeness.

"Son, you are fine! Scars? Who cares? Take off your mask!" his father looking much like his mother tried.

"You are like monsters on Christmas day! Ruining the word!" Dimentio seethed angrily.

He walked in and showed Mei-Lei around.

He went into his sister's room. There she was clutching her jester doll.

"Do you remember me?" Dimentio asked voice full of emotion. _Mei-Lei can you turn around? Dimentio thought to her._

She turned around.

He takes off his mask.

"Bubby!" Dementia squealed. "I remembered! I kept my promise! Daddy said I needed this." She showed a fresh wound. Dimentio narrowed his eyes.

He put on his mask.

"Are you evil? Bubby said, 'Beauty is evil!'" Dementia asked.

Mei-Lei glared. "That was before I met you!" he insisted.

"Okay, let's go," Mei-Lei said. "Kai-Lai!"

"Did he get her? Yes. She looks so innocent... poor girl," Kai-Lai said looking sad.

They were about to walk out the front door when a screaming cackle was heard.

"Fools! Think you could escape that easily? You're smarter than I thought!" Dimentio's mother mocked.

"She is ours! You can't steal her away... she has to be perfect!" Dimentio's dad shouted madly getting out a knife and throwing it.

The knife was going at major speed no one could react or so they thought. It was hurdling straight at Mei-Lei. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. It never came.

She saw Dementia on the ground with a knife in her chest. The parents were gone and apparently didn't know.

"No, Dementia! No!" Mei-Lei fretted.

"Dementia! NO! Say something! Try to fight it! Please Dementia!" Dimentio choked tears gleaming in his eyes. He tries to blink them away.

"Bubby... I love you. It's not your fault. She deserves to be here. I love you very much, Dimentio. (Cough,Cough!)" Dementia strained. Her breathing became silent.

"NO! Dementia..." Dimentio closed her mismatched eyes.

Kai-Lai looked horrified. Mei-Lei was crying silently while calling nine-one-one.

__**Days later...**_

"It's not your fault!" Mei-Lei told Dimentio, who was blaming himself.

"You're right!" Dimentio realized laughing like a maniac.

"Good," Mei-Lei sighed gladly.

"It was you!" Dimentio accused.

"But- but how?" Mei-Lei sputtered caught off guard.

"You offered my sister up to the knife! You should've went on with your life after the knife! You are like a mother crocodile who eats her babies to survive!" Dimentio snapped.

"I would've taken the knife! That was her I didn't want her to! I value my life, but not over someone else!" Mei-Lei denied.

"You are a liar! Just like you are a vain, selfish, stupid witch!" Dimentio spat.

Mei-Lei looked at him horrified, then looked at him as if were to be expected.

"If you feel that way have a happy life... bubby," Mei-Lei finished cruelly.

Dimentio grabbed her throat. "Say that ever again and you will die a painful death... are we clear?" He tightened his grip. Mei-Lei was gasping for air. She tried to pull his hands off, but he snapped his fingers and she had handcuffs.

"Let's start this over, shall we?" Dimentio said as Mei-Lei gasped for air.

"NEVER SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!" Dimentio roared choking her again.

"What are you doing, Dimentio?" Kai-Lai asked.

He let go. Mei-Lei got the air she needed and gasped. The hand cuffs disappeared.

"Hello, Kai-Lai, daughter of Ms. Aphrodite and Mr. Hades. Hades runs that dark dance club called the Underworld. Oh, what am I doing? Giving what this poor piece a trash what she deserves! So, I deprive her of her precious oxygen like space does without a helmet!" Dimentio replies.

"Okay... you were choking her? What is wrong with you? I thought you were her friend! Stay away from her! You are a creep!" Kai-Lai yells.

"Vist your sister! I bet she's proud of you! 'My bubby tried to choke someone! I'm proud!'" Kai-Lai mimicked.

"I will! And she doesn't sound like that! Ciao!" Dimentio left them.

"I-I hate him!" Mei-Lei cried. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I thought he would understand me! I feel horrible! Did I kill her? Did I really kill her?" Mei-Lei wailed.

"No," Kai-Lai tried to reassure her. "You didn't."

**To be continued...**


End file.
